


Tell Me You Love Me

by yueliangs_wonderland



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-10-07 09:18:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17363291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yueliangs_wonderland/pseuds/yueliangs_wonderland
Summary: The feeling is panic when learning of the feelings you have for a friend. Will be turned into a longer one shot





	Tell Me You Love Me

“So that’s it? It’s over?” 

His words rattled around in your brain, eyes wide and your heart sinking.

“Jooheon-”

“No don’t Jooheon me. Is this a fucking game to you? Were my feelings a fucking joke?”

You felt like you were having an out of body experience, this wasn’t happening right now. This couldn’t be happening right now. How had you let this happen right now? You felt the cold sweat on the back of your neck and your body heated up but your stomach felt cold. Your brain told you to run but you hurt him and he deserved an explanation. 

“I do love you Jooheon but-”

“But not like that? Fucking shit this is a great time to tell me! I just confessed to you, you let me pour my heart out to you. You let me touch you like I haven’t touched anyone else and I gave you all of me, you can’t even tell me you love me back?” The tone of his voice was icy and cold and you deserved it. If he cursed you and your family until the end of time you deserved it. He bared his soul to you and you took it and used it and crushed it. 

“Jooheon I-”

“Tell me you love me.” He stood up the sheets falling down off his toned body, briefs hugging his hips a bit too low and you gasped for air and shook your head. 

“I can’t.”

“Because you know it’s true?”

“No I…I just can’t!” And you took off running down the stairs, out the door, down the street. You ran from the calls of your name, from the pain in your chest, and from the only person who truly loved you.

You loved him too


End file.
